Ice Age school matters
by Sweet Possum
Summary: some of our favorite characters get to experience school for the first time, and everybody in the herd goes through struggles!
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Age school matters**

It's time to see what it's like for our characters to go through the life we go through! They will go to school and experience real life school facts, bullies, and girls! There will also be relationship problems, family, friends, and more! So even though this won't be my best story, not as great as my last story Ice Age: Volcano Eruption, this story will remind you of YOUR life, and the kids' lives on TV! And what kind of characters will be what kind of student in school, find out! _Warning: This may contain some mild violence and tiny innuendo. I try to keep the content low as possible, but also try to keep some in. But I never put language in my stories; never._

**Chapter 1**: First day

"Ellie, wake up," Manny gently said to his girlfriend in the morning.

"Huh, what?" she managed to let out, and opened her eyes slowly.

"We have to get up. Remember what we agreed to?"

"Oh yeah." Ellie calmly got up, and looked at Manny with a concerned look on her face. She knew that she and Manny talked about their idea for there younger family members, who, obviously to them, were like children. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"'Course I'm sure. It will be good for them."

"It's just that, I'll miss my brothers so much; and they didn't seem too thrilled about the idea."

"They get too much free time. They need a time to learn some education and make friends with other animals. I mean, they do everything together. Shouldn't they make their own friends?"

Ellie sighed, knowing that Manny had a point there, but she still doubted a little. "But they are already happy."

"You told me this last week."

"I know."

"It will be fine. Go ahead and wake up Crash and Eddie; I'll get Sid up."

"Crash, Eddie," Ellie said softly to her brothers who were sound asleep. "It's time to get up."

The possums yawned and looked at their sister. "Already?" Eddie asked. "Why so early?"

"Because, you remember why. It's time for you guys to start school."

The possums' eyes both widened, remembering the bad idea that their sister and Manny had planned for them "SCHOOL?!" The two possums both ran back further into the cave, and hid behind a bolder.

"Oh come on you guys. School isn't THAT bad."

"How do YOU know?" Eddie asked. "You never went to school. None of us possums did."

"That's right," Crash agreed. "Possums are never known to do something so serious and boring like...SCHOOL."

"I know," Ellie replied. "But we're in a new herd now, and it's time to try things different. Crash, Eddie, meet us at the end of the door cave."

The two possums were shocked that they really were going to school. "I never knew that I would be able to hear the word, SCHOOL," Crash said, and walked out the cave with his brother.

"I don't like this idea, I really don't," Sid said in a fast, concerned voice.

"Come on Sid, it's not like you have never been to school before," Manny replied.

"Yeah, the last time I went to school was PRESCHOOL. And I didn't like that either."

"You're going Sid. You need some education. And really, you have to get closer to others."

"OHHH, is this a male only school?"

"No."

Sid sighed, still concerned about going to school, even though he knew that he would be surrounded my females, and not just males. "Fine, I'll go." The sloth got up, and started walking toward the cave door. He came to a sudden stop and looked back. "But not because I want to, but because you're making me!" He continued walking.

Manny smiled, knowing that the sloth was right. Even though the mammoth had a big heart, he was still threatening, and he could do anything he wanted to Sid, mostly with a little bluff.

"Should we wake up Diego?" Ellie asked.

Manny looked down at the tiger who was sound asleep. "Na, it's still too early. And he knows where we're going." The mammoth walked out of the cave with his girlfriend, and walked with the possums and sloth, who didn't look happy at all.

"Fokes!" Fast Tony let out. "The daily weather today is going to be sunny. So remember, a sunny day is a happy day! And a perfect time to buy my new products."

Manny, Ellie, Sid, and the possums walked pass the armadillo, ignoring everything. They honestly didn't care what he said about the weather, and they didn't really care about the new products he was trying to sell.

"Here we are," Manny said about ten minuets later, and looked at all of the animals at the open place, which was suppose to be a school.

"THIS IS IT?" Crash asked in a non impressed voice. "It's just a bunch of open space. I don't see any class rooms or teachers, or nothing."

"Well, that's just because we're in the play area, Crash," Ellie said, trying to correct her brother.

The five animals started walking through the kids who were running around playing. Sid seemed a bit nervous, thinking that he would have to take class with the noddy animals.

"Hmm...now that I see it," Crash started with a grin, looking back at the kids, "it looks kind of fun. Recess is always fun."

"Oh honey, this is the Junior section (Elementary)," Ellie corrected her brother.

"Oh."

"Then where are WE going?" Eddie asked nervously.

"You're not little kids anymore," Ellie continued.

"Well, they are," Manny corrected, making Ellie frown. "But uhh...they're grown up now."

Sid sighed with relief. "So I guess that means I don't have to take class with those little ones."

"That's right," Ellie replied.

"Well, I guess that wouldn't really matter anyways. There aren't very many of them. I only see like...20."

"Well, not everybody agreed to come to school," Manny responded. "It's actually an option."

"Not for us."

"We're here!" Ellie exclaimed, as she stopped with the others, and looked at the more mature animals

"I don't see any of the kids playing," Eddie said nervously.

"That's because we're in the Advance section. It's the most high level grade section there is."

"So, are we like Juniors or something?" Crash asked.

"Uhh...no. More like...solphmores. Sid is gonna be a Junior."

"What?" Sid asked nervously.

Manny chuckled at Ellie's comment. "Ellie, I never said that. They're just now starting. Crash and Eddie are going to be Freshmen, and so is Sid."

"But they're age is older than that," Ellie tried to convince Manny. "I know that they are smart enough. They deserve to be in the grade that they should be in. Crash and Eddie are going to be solphmores, and Sid is going to be juniors."

Manny didn't agree with Ellie. He knew that they're ages were older than the grade he wanted them to go to, but they never really went to school before, and they needed to start at the lowest. But...it could also mean that they would start with the Middle Section (Middle school). The mammoth sighed. "Alright. But if there are any problems, they're going back down."

"Ok, deal. But I'm sure there will be no problems. Let's go, guys."

**SP- ok, so this chapter didn't really have there first day of school in it. But the next chapter will have Sid and the possums experiencing school for the first time. Kind of like Mean Girls! LOL. Well, sorry this was so short. My next chapter will be posted as soon as possible.** **Oh please review**!


	2. Chapter 2: School

Hey everybody! Just wanted to let you guys know that if there is any suggestions you have for me or any ideas you want me to put in the story, then let me know! I want you guys to be very happy!

Chapter 2: School

Ellie walked with Sid and the possums toward the other animals, who were chatting. "But how will we know where to go?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, well," Ellie replied, "you just...follow everybody else. As long as you're with others, you won't be lost." Ellie looked back at Manny, who was waiting for her patiently. She turned to Crash and Eddie. "Why don't you go over and talk to somebody; make some friends."

The two possums just crossed their arms with an angry look on their face as Ellie told them her suggestion, and they turned to the other animals.

"I gotta go, now. I'll be here when...well...when everybody else decides to go home." Ellie tried to make things as simple as possible for her brothers. As for Sid, even though he was a little nervous, he wasn't as freaked out as Crash and Eddie where. "Bye, love you guys." Ellie walked away, leaving the possums and sloth standing.

"Well, lets go say hello to everybody," Sid broke the silence of the three.

"Where do we start?" Crash asked.

"Anywhere you want."

The possums looked around, searching for the perfect animal to talk to; obviously, an animal that looked super fun to hang out with. They noticed that nobody looked as jumpy as they were, and then realized that Sid was gone. "Sid?" Eddie asked.

Sid searched around, trying to find the perfect animal to talk to. This was way different then preschool. Especially since everybody was different, and not just sloths. He finally managed to find the most random animals in the area. "Hey," he let out when he interrupted the conversation of a beaver and a deer, who were both female. "Hi, I'm Sid."

The two animals just looked at the sloth curiously. "Uhh...hi," the deer let out.

"So, I guess this is our first day, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," the beaver replied. She and the deer both felt weird around this sloth. He seemed so...well...they couldn't think what. But they didn't like him.

"So, there aren't just males here. Females, too!"

The deer and the beaver both looked at each other, finally figuring out that Sid was one of those guys who was crazy about girls. They both let out an evil giggle, and continued at the sloth. "What is your name again?" the beaver asked.

"Sid."

"Hi Sid. We're going to tell other girls about you." The two females walked pass Sid when they heard the signal for school to start.

"Uhh...great. I...think." He suddenly saw that all the animals were walking toward a big bolder, where a tall bird stood. So he walked with them, toward the bolder.

"Hello, it is finally the first day of school!" the bird exclaimed.

"Who is she?" Sid asked the two possum brothers, who suddenly hopped toward him.

"I think she's the teacher," Crash replied.

"I hope that we get to a good start, and make new friends with one another. And respect each other; hopefully that will happen."

"Hopefully?" Crash asked. "What does she mean by that?"

"Here at this school, we are ready to teach you the secrets of this world, and how things work. Is everybody ready to start this four month experience?"

"Four months! I can't do four months!"

Everybody's eyes lay on the possum who had just complained. The bird jumped off the bolder, and went toward Crash. "Young man," she started, "there is no reason to fuss. You will be happy here. I'm sure that you lived other years of school."

"Oh they haven't..." Sid started.

"Perhaps if you made some friends, it will calm things down." The bird went back to the bolder. "Is everybody ready to start school?"

Everybody gave an answer, even though it wasn't exciting.

"Is it time for recess yet!" Crash and Eddie exclaimed when they got to their first class.

"Have a seat, possums," the teacher armadillo said angrily.

The possums slowly sat on a rock, and looked at the teacher, who was ready to start his lesson.

"Alright, we are to talk about Changes," the teacher started. "Now, there are all types of changes." The teacher continued talking.

"Man, this is boring," Eddie complained silently.

"I know," Crash agreed.

"I wonder what the others are thinking." Eddie and Crash looked around, trying to see if anybody else was bored. They managed to find one male beaver, who was putting his paw on his face.

"I hate school," said Crash. "Hey, how about if we go jump in the mud?"

"Good idea." Eddie and his brother easily got off their seats, and started away from the class.

"And where are you going?" the teacher asked the two possums.

"Uhh...we want to have some fun," Eddie replied.

"Yes, Mr. Armadillo sir," Crash also replied. "Is it ok if we go play for a while?"

"You may call me Mr. Ar," the teacher replied. "And no, you may not play. We're in school."

"But..."

"Take a seat!"

The possums looked at each other, very confused of this school. But they both returned to the rocks, and sat down.

After the first class, Sid walked alone, when two female sloths suddenly came toward him. "Hey Sid," they both said in a flirting voice.

"How do you know my name?" Sid asked.

"Oh, things pass by quickly. My name is Tea, and this is my friend, Patty."

"Hey, I..."

"We know that you love us," Patty interrupted.

Sid was confused. What were they talking about? How did they found how who he was? "Uhh..." Sid tried to respond to the comment Patty made. But before he could, he suddenly felt two hands touch his shoulders.

"Don't worry, we love you, too," Tea said.

Wow. Sid had no idea that getting a girl would be so fast. But he went along with it, even though he still felt a little nervous and confused. "Hey, that's just me. I...love to be loved."

The two females giggled, and moved their hands to his chest. "We will see you again," Patty continued. "How about a lunch?"

Sid was still a little dozed off by the two hands touching his chest, but he managed to snap out of it. "Uhhh...sure. Yes, I will see you at lunch."

The two sloths finally let Sid go, and continued walking away from him. They then both gave an evil giggle. "That was too easy," said Tea.

"I know," Patty agreed. "We got him good."

"Welcome to Spanish class!" a teacher exclaimed.

"Spanish class?" Eddie asked, almost giggling. "What kind of school teaches Spanish class?"

"This school," a monkey, who was behind the possum brothers, responded.

"What do you know, Jumping Nitwit?" Crash asked the monkey, then laughed with his brother.

But the monkey said nothing. He just gave a very angry look, and growled a little, but not loud enough for the possums to hear.

"Now do any of you know any Spanish words?" the teacher asked, who happened to be an anteater.

"Oh that's easy," Crash replied, and stood out of his seat. "Uno, Dos, Tres, Quatro, Sinko, Ses. Seate, Oacho,Noave, Des."

"Wow Crash," Eddie was shocked. "I never knew you were such a big Spanish talker."

"I'm not. I just heard others count in Spanish."

"Very good," the teacher responded. "Oh, and by the way, you can call me Miss Ellen D. And you're name is...Crash? Welcome aboard, Crash. You're on my list of smart students."

"All I did was count to ten. No biggie."

"Well, not a lot of students did stuff like that last year."

"So is it time for recess now?!"

Miss Ellen D. just giggled, and continued with the lesson.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." The possum sat down.

Lunch time. The perfect time of the school day. Everybody rushed to the place known as the 'Food Garden'. There was tall grass, and lots of different flowers to eat. There was also a big fruit tree near by.

"Sid!" the possum brothers exclaimed as they saw the sloth. "Sid, it's been horrible! School stinks!"

"I know, it is boring. But I..."

"What?" Crash asked.

"I think I just got two girlfriends."

The possums stared for a second, and bursted out laughing. "Yeah right!" Eddie exclaimed.

"You couldn't get the ugliest girl to like you!" Crash exclaimed.

But Sid said nothing to the comment, not caring what they thought, and walked pass them when he saw Tea and Patty. "Hey," he started.

"Hey Sid," Tea replied. "Have a seat with us."

The eager sloth sat down between the females, and waited for them to say more.

"We think it's great that we met," Patty continued with her friend.

"I know, and I..."

"And we want you to kiss us."

"What?!"

"Since you love us."

"Uhh...I don't...I mean...that's a little..."

"Kiss me first!" Tea exclaimed.

"Uhh...well. I guess...I mean...I'm not..."

Tea got close to Sid, ready for the action.

Sid had no idea what to do. He had never kissed a girl in his life, and it was very awkward for him to start. But he couldn't miss out, not on these females. They were obviously very...Sid could think no more. He made a movement, ready to kiss the girl.

"SPLAT!" Tea exclaimed, and smashed a rotten peach in his face, then giggled.

"Oh, it's my turn," Patty said, and turned his head toward hers, and smashed a banana in his face. "We would never kiss you!" Patty and her friend got up, and walked away, laughing.

The poor sloth wiped the fruit off his face, and felt so stupid of what happened. It was his one chance of getting a couple of good looking females to like him, and he blew it.

In the morning, Crash and Eddie were in the class of learning about their world, and Sid was in Spanish class. They switched, and after lunch, they were all together in gym class, only nothing really happened, because the gym teacher only talked about the class. And music was next, but they were all too tired to even respond to the class. School was a bummer, and they wished that Manny and Ellie had never got them into this mess.

**SP- ok, so that's what the first day of school was like for them. Wow, it was horrible! But will Sid and the possums tell Ellie and Manny that? We'll find out, and how will the next day turn out to be? Will they make some friends? We'll find out.**


	3. Chapter 3: The bully

Hey everybody! I'm glad you liked my story so far! I seriously have a bunch of ideas that will come in the story, I just don't know what will happen next! But I'll try to get things straight. Sorry chapters are so short. This isn't one of my best stories. But I love the drama! Hope you still like it!

Chapter 3: The bully

"How was school?" Ellie asked Sid, Crash, and Eddie, who gave no smile at all. "Was it that bad?"

"It was horrible!" Eddie exclaimed. "We had to do boring stuff! And we hadn't have recess yet!"

"Well, that's the way school is."

"Yeah, I don't wanna come here anymore," Sid added.

"Oh come on Sid. Why is it so bad for you?"

"'Cause none of the girls like me."

"None?"

"Well, I only chatted with two, but..."

"Well then how do you know none of the girls like you?"

"Uhh...well..."

"Why does that matter?" Crash asked. "We never want to come here again!"

"It's just their first day," Manny said to Ellie, later that day, "they'll get use to it."

"But they hate it, Manny."

"Ellie..." Manny couldn't believe this. He sounded as if he had his own kids again, wanting them to do something right.

Diego chuckled at Sid, already knowing what happened to him, because he told him earlier about the two females.

"It's not funny!" Sid exclaimed.

"I think it's pretty funny. You're pathetic."

"Everything about school stinks, anyways."

"Oh, I think I could handle it much more than you could."

"Then why don't you go to school yourself?"

"Oh no, no way. I'm not going to some stupid social club."

Sid sighed, and walked further in the cave, tired. He had his piece of bark ready, and fell onto it, going to sleep.

Ellie turned away from Manny, very disappointed that they ever made the decision of having Sid and the possums go to school. "Four months, Manny.."

Manny stood there, ready for Ellie to continue, even though he already knew what she was going to say. He always knew what she was going to say. She was so predictable that anybody could figure anything going on in her head.

"that's way too long."

It was exactly what Manny thought she was going to say, and he could not reply. He sighed, and then thought of one last thing to say. "It was only the first day." The mammoth walked away from Ellie, and lay down, ready to sleep even though it was a little early.

Ellie lowered eyes, still doubting about the idea. She hated so much of the idea of having the poor animals go to school. But she didn't know how to take over. She didn't know how to tell Manny off, saying to him that they were not going to go. The only thing she could do was hope that he was right. Hopefully, other days will be better for Sid and the possums.

When Ellie dropped off Sid, Crash, and Eddie at school, she tried to make things as satisfying as possible. "Alright, now I know that your first day wasn't the best. But today, things will get better."

Crash and Eddie's hands were crossed, giving an angry look.

"To tell you the truth," Ellie continued, "you usually don't make friends til the second day. It's that simple."

Crash only sighed, and Eddie just looked at the ground.

Ellie sighed, and patted her brothers' heads with her trunk. "You'll be fine." Ellie looked toward Sid, trying to comfort him, too. "You'll find some other girls. Remember, even though the first girl doesn't turn out so good, you should keep trying, right?"

Sid finally gave a grin. "Right."

"Good! Now I'll see you guys later. Bye." Ellie walked away, hoping that they will do fine. She suddenly gave a nervous look on her face, and started to cry. Tears easily went down her face, but she didn't show her emotion toward anyone.

Crash and Eddie gave one last look at Ellie, sadly waving goodbye to her, even though her backside was facing them.

When Crash and Eddie went to their first class, they finally brightened up, and started a friendly brother fun. They jumped around, and started slapping each other briefly. They tried to forget about the boring class, and just had some fun.

"Nice of you to be joining us, possums," Mr. Ar said in a rude tone. "Take your seats."

The two possums happily jumped onto the rocks right before the teacher started the lesson.

"Now, yesterday we were talking about changes. Usually..."

Crash and Eddie started pushing each other friendly, and started to giggle, not caring one bit of what Mr. Ar was teaching them.

"Possums! I am not going to have you two disrupting my class! Now shut up, and pay attention!"

"You can't tell us to shut up," Crash said, not listening to what he just said.

"Yeah, we don't have to listen to anything you say," Eddie also said.

"Well," Mr Ar started, "instead of listening to me, why don't you go listen to Mrs. Beauty Feather."

"Who's she?" Crash asked in a not caring tone.

"She's the leader of this school. She'll be teaching you guys how to respect yourselves, other students, and TEACHERS."

The two possums gasped, as well as the other students did. They couldn't believe what just happened. They had never been to school before, but they knew for sure that this was something not good. When they heard the words "respect others", it came out too far for them, and thought it meant to not have fun anymore, and that it was a punishment for the both of them.

"Go, NOW."

The possums got up, and walked away from the class area sadly.

Sid sat in his Spanish class impatiently, not caring about any of the lessons. All he could think about, was girls. He never knew when he could get a girl to like him, but he wanted to start now. He wanted to flirt with them, hang out with them, and...possibly turn out to be a mate toward one. It was too struggling for him, so hard that he made it obvious.

"Sid?" an older female voice let out.

Sid finally stopped his day dreaming, and looked at the teacher who had just spoke to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah, I'm alright."

"Ok, then could you try to pay attention, please?"

"Yeah, sorry." Sid felt a little bit embarrassed about what just happened, but he managed to get over it, just like he got over a lot of things.

Crash and Eddie sat impatiently as Mrs. Beauty Feathers came in. She was that same tall bird that had just explained the whole school spirit to them the day before. "So, tell me why you're here," she asked, even though she already knew.

"Well," Eddie started, "the teacher isn't treating us like he should."

"I heard that you guys weren't treating the TEACHER like you should."

"Well, he was telling us to shut up," Crash replied, "and we didn't do anything wrong."

The bird sighed, and started walking in circles. "I know that you guys weren't paying attention. You were messing around in class, not caring that you were disturbing everybody."

"We didn't disturb anybody," Eddie replied.

"Yeah," said Crash, "just the teacher."

"The teacher," Mrs. Beauty Feathers continued, "is in charge of the whole class. Just like I'm in charge of the whole school. And when we are in charge of something, we are to be respected as kings and queens."

As Sid walked away from his last class, his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he just saw! The most beautiful eyes of a female sloth. She also had good hair, good hips, but it was mostly her eyes that got his attention. They sparkled like the stars in the sky at night.

Sid suddenly became nervous, when the female was walking toward him. He didn't know what to do. He never felt like this before. Usually he would just flirt right away. But this, this was different. The female sloth finally got there, not purposely for him. But she slowed down a bit, when Sid almost made it obvious that he wanted her to say something to him. "Uhh..." he started, "I..."

"Oh," she started. "Sorry, I didn't..."

"That...that's ok." Sid couldn't control himself of looking into the eyes of the female, but finally shook his head when she looked at him curiously. "Oh, I'm sorry.."

"Were you looking at my eyes?"

Sid was shocked. Why would a girl ask him that? He thought that she would be very shy, and just ignore it. But she seemed to be a talker. "Umm..." he couldn't think of anything to say, and just nodded.

"I like that."

"Huh?"

"Most guys would look at my butt or chest. What you did, that was very pure."

"Oh. You...like pure?"

"Yes, I do. You're the only guy who has been that way to me."

Sid smiled.

"Well, I gotta go to class now. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, ok."

The female walked away happily.

Sid felt great. He never knew that a girl would actually compare him to other guys, by how different he was, in a good way! She seemed very nice, too. But, what was her name! Sid closed his eyes shut, feeling awful that he didn't know her name.

"But we don't believe in this stuff," Eddie continued the conversation with the leader of the school.

"Yeah. Shouldn't the school be fun?" Crash asked.

"It can be fun if you make some friends," Mrs. Beauty Feathers replied.

The possums didn't care what she said. They didn't need any friends. They had each other, and that's all they needed.

"Now, go to Spanish class, and try to behave yourselves. If you make another move, I will talk to your sister about it. And if you make things way far worse, you will get a more cruel punishment."

The possums stood up, and walked away.

When the possums got to Spanish class, the teacher greeted them happily, and asked them to take their seats. As they did, they both felt a tapping behind them.

Crash and Eddie looked behind them, and saw the monkey that they were picking on the day before.

"You guys will pay," the monkey said in a scary voice.

"Oscar, please pay attention," the teacher told the monkey, and continued with the lesson.

After the possums turned back to the teacher, they felt the tapping again, and looked at the monkey.

"I am going to KILL you."

"What can you do, banana head?" Crash asked.

The monkey growled, and looked at the possums angrily. "I will beat you senseless. With my feet, my hands, and my teeth."

What was wrong with this guy? Obviously he was upset that they were name-calling him earlier. But he couldn't be that upset; could he?

After class when Crash and Eddie left, Oscar rushed behind them, and grabbed them by the tails.

"Hey!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Let us go!" Crash cried.

"Never," the monkey said, and through them to the ground. The monkey walked up to them, and stomped them with his feet. The two possums moaned, and Oscar suddenly grabbed Crash by the neck and started choking him.

Eddie gasped, and jumped on the monkey. "Leave my brother alone!"

"Get off of me, possum!" Oscar exclaimed. "You're next!"

"No!" Eddie started hitting and scratching him, as the monkey dropped Crash, and tried to reach for the possum, who was on his head.

"Get off!" Oscar cried.

Crash finally healed from Oscar's strong hands, and started pulling at his leg.

"CRASH, EDDIE!" a voice called

All three animals stopped, and looked at Mrs. Beauty Feather.

"Come with me, possums."

"But he was..." they tried to tell.

"Now!"

The possums looked at the monkey angrily, and walked away with the bird.

Ellie greeted Sid and the possums happily when school was over. "How was your day?"

"Um, excuse me," Mrs. Beauty Feather interrupted. "I'm sorry, but could I speak to you alone, please?"

"Sure." Ellie walked away with the bird, and listened to what she was going to say.

The possums watched nervously, and knew exactly what she was telling her. What would happen next? Will she get angry at them? The both looked at Sid, who just stared into the air. And what was his deal? Why wasn't he caring about the situation?

Ellie walked back to the animals sadly. She looked down at the possums who looked at her nervously. The mammoth sighed, and looked ahead. "Come on. Lets go home."

**SP- so Sid has a crush on a girl! Isn't that cute? Oh, and there was something I wanted to say. Earlier I was saying that Sid wanted to be a "mate" of a girl. I just wanted to point that out that it was meaning he wanted to be a "boyfriend". Just to make sure you didn't take that the wrong way. And Crash and Eddie, they are having a bullying problem! I know it may be strange that Oscar did that in public. Lets just say that everybody went off to class. So what will happen next? Will Ellie get mad? Will she yell at them when they go home? You'll find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Love and rebellious drama

Hey everybody! Thanks for the great reviews! I'm glad you're liking my story! And just to tell you, you're probably noticing that only Sid, Crash, and Eddie are getting the spotlight. My apologies. Like I said, this wouldn't be my greatest realistic story. But I promise, there will be spotlights for Manny, Ellie, and Diego, too! This story is just mostly about Sid and the possums going to school and all. But the others will have some parts, too! I know that a lot of you like Diego, so I know exactly how I'm gonna bring him in the story. I also realized that I forgot all about Scrat! Oh my gosh, that is horrible I didn't include him in! I will bring him in soon! Ok this is the next chapter. Just read!

Chapter 4: Love and rebellious drama

When the four animals got to the cave, Crash and Eddie ran into it, and all the way to the end. They were very scared of what Ellie would do to them. They could tell she was upset, and they did not want to get in trouble. But they had to be prepared. Sid walked in slowly, and Ellie walked in sadly, not saying a word. She never said a word on the way back, either.

"Hey, how was the second day?" Manny asked.

Crash and Eddie just hid behind a bolder, and Sid walked to find Diego, ready to tell him about his new love interest crush.

"Ellie?"

"Umm..." Ellie started.

Crash and Eddie looked at their sister curiously, waiting for her to tell Manny everything that happened, and then to yell at them.

"Manny, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Manny asked curiously.

Ellie didn't know how to say it. She was just going to make Manny angry again, telling him that the school idea wasn't great. "Manny, we have to quit this whole school thing."

"What? Why?"

"Because...Crash and Eddie are having problems."

"Ellie, they had problems before they went to this school."

Ellie couldn't believe what she just heard. How could he say something so cruel about her own brothers. "They haven't made any friends yet. And..."

"It takes some time. Ellie, I really want them to treat others respectfully. And school will really help them with that."

"But they hate school!"

Crash and Eddie were shocked. They didn't here Ellie say one thing about them being bad animals. Was she siding with them?

"Ellie, a lot of kids..." he paused, and looked at Ellie, who was about to let a tear. "What happened to them?"

"They're just having trouble cooperating...which is making things a lot worse. And you can't blame them, it's hard to cooperate in school."

"But you have to keep trying!" Manny sighed. He did not want to start a fight. So he tried to make things more calm. "They have to keep going, until they get it."

Those words got to Ellie's mind. He was right; or was he? Well, she knew that Manny was not going to end the conversation unless he got the last words. So, she had to give the school another try.

"Hey guys?" Sid interrupted.

"What Sid?" Manny asked in a firm voice.

"Where's Diego?"

"I don't know. He just went out to check some things out."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know!"

"Gosh, you're grumpy." The sloth started walked toward the cave door, not wanting to take back anything he said.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna find Diego."

"No. Get back here, it may not be safe."

"MANNY," Ellie started at him, "let him go."

Sid smiled, and left the cave. If Ellie would let him go, then it was worth it. She truly was a cool mammoth. She let anybody do things that seemed necessary to them.

Ellie sighed. "I'm tired."

"Ok," said Manny. "That's fine. Get some sleep."

Ellie started walking away, toward the possums, who were curious. "It's ok, guys," she said. "You're not in trouble."

Crash and Eddie sighed with relieve. "Thanks Ellie."

"Just please stay out of trouble. Be careful around other kids. Don't get mad at them for stupid reasons, and listen to the teacher."

"Diego!" Sid called, as he saw the tiger sitting in the middle of the land. The sloth ran over, happily.

"Hey," Diego started. "How was school?"

"Diego, I...I met somebody. And she..."

"_She_?"

"Yeah. I...I like her."

"Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not! I really met her. And she...she's beautiful. Her eyes...they're like...a sparkling lake."

"Well, I never knew you were so romantic."

"What are you talking about? I'm the master of girls."

The tiger chuckled. "Sure. What's her name?"

"Umm...well...I don't know. I just met her. But...that doesn't matter to me. She's great, and I really like her."

"Wow." Diego grabbed Sid, with one paw around his neck, and started to give him a noogie. "Our Sid is in love."

Scrat wouldn't eat. Scrat wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't do anything, unless he had his acorn with him. Whenever he lost it, there was nothing to do, but find it.

The squirrel hugged his acorn tightly. He held it out, then sad it down, and looked at it as if he were in love. Scrat suddenly saw a big spider crawling toward his acorn. He gasped, and started squeaking, telling it to leave. But it kept crawling, and the squirrel started to panic.

It took a minuet for Scrat to finally act up, and he started stamping on the spider. He then gave an angry look at it, and when he looked at his acorn, there were smaller spiders all over it. "AHHH!" Scrat was too scared to touch them with his hands. What could he do. He put his hand against the acorn, and one spider started crawling up his arm. "AHHH!" The squirrel shook his arm viciously.

When the spider fell off, it crawled back onto the acorn, and Scrat gave an annoyed look.

In school the next day, the female sloth came up to Sid right away. "Hey," she started.

"Hey," Sid replied. "Hey listen. I never got to ask you..."

"My name?"

Wow. It was like she could read minds. Or perhaps she was thinking the same thing, and remembered she forgot to tell him herself. "Uhh...yes!"

"My name is Kylie."

Wow, what a pretty name. Sid never heard that name very much. But he didn't care what her name was. He liked her no matter what.

"What's your name?"

"Sid."

"Listen Sid. I was wondering if you would like to stay after school today, ane maybe...we could just...you know...hang out."

Sid had never got that question. Never. No girl as asked him to do anything before. "Uh...sure. That sounds...that sounds really fun."

"Great. So I'll see you after school today?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." The female walked away to get to her class.

Kylie. What a beautiful sloth. She had dark brown skin, crystal blue eyes, short light brown hair, a long skinny neck, a curvy nose, and...Sid then became scared. He didn't want to think about her other body features. She liked it when he was pure, and he had to stay like that. He didn't want to think about her butt and her chest. He knew he was only trying to think of every body feature she had. But he had to be careful. Even it was only in his mind, he was keeping secrets from her. Sid truly was in love.

Crash and Eddie acted up in class again. They had been warmed two times this day to be quite and not act up. "Who cares about this class anyways," they said a bunch of times.

Mr. Ar got very angry many times, and even threatened to hit he and his brother with a stick. But they kept acting up, and the teacher left to tell Mrs. Beauty Feather.

"Doesn't anybody think this class is boring?" Crash asked.

"Yeah!" the rest of the students asked.

"Don't we want some fun?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah!"

"So when is recess going to come?" Crash asked.

"Umm...a female deer started, "there is no recess."

The two possums' mouths dropped. "No recess!"

"We have to change that!" Crash exclaimed.

"Who's with us!" Eddie asked.

The rest of the students became silent. They knew that school was boring, but they couldn't do anything about it. And they would get in trouble if they did do something about it.

"Come on, Crash! Lets have some fun!" The two possums started jumping around, dancing all over the place. "Let's end this boring class!"

When Mr. Ar came back, he gasped when he saw Crash and Eddie running away. "Possums!"

"Catch us if you can!"

"Get back here!"

"No way!"

The teacher ran away to get the leader of the school, when other students left their seats. It was too entertaining, and it was a big excuse to skip class.

Half of the school got the attention Crash and Eddie were doing, and they started to get up and watch, but did nothing the possums did.

"School needs to go!" the possums exclaimed over and over again. "End it! No fun is here!"

Mr. Ar came back with the leader, and showed her what they were doing. The bird angry walked up a bit. "CRASH, EDDIE!"

The two possums stopped, and looked at the bird curiously.

"I don't care if I let the whole school know or not! You guys are suspended!"

"YEAH! Woohoo! We did it!"

"To get a punishment. You're going to Military school!"

**SP- so that was the chapter. What did you think? Well, Crash and Eddie are being bad. But can you blame them. They have never been to a school before! Well, my next chapter will be posted real soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Romantic afternoon

Hi! I hope you liked my last chapter! Ok, this chapter is going to be about Sid and Kylie. And I know I wouldn't want Sid to get a girlfriend, but I still love the drama! I just wouldn't want it to happen in a film. So please don't think I'm a hypocrite for complaining that other people's stories had Sid getting a girlfriend, those were the stories that they wanted to make it a film. This story I'm writing right now is one of my free stories. The last story I wrote was something that would be realistic enough to go in a film. Oh well, I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 5: Romantic afternoon

"I can't believe what you guys did!" Ellie exclaimed at her brothers when she came to pick them up. "How could you do something like that, when I told you to behave?"

"Ellie, there's no fun in this school," Eddie replied.

"Yeah, no recess!" Crash exclaimed.

"I don't care," Ellie replied. "You're here to make friends, and to treat them like you would treat each other.

Sid just stood there, shocked of what happened. He never did see what happened, but he was so shocked that Crash and Eddie would go that far.

Mrs. Beauty Feathers came up to Ellie calmly. "At this school, what they did was on the third to the top of the scale."

The animals were confused, now knowing what the scale was, and Ellie waited to listen. "What's the scale?" the mammoth asked.

"There are five levels of the scale for when students do something wrong. At the bottom is when a student will disrespect the teacher. The second, is when they try to skip class. The third is when a student totally goes against the school, and starts acting up, which is what they did."

"Well, what is at the top of the list?"

"Crash and Eddie briefly disturbed one of our students, which is the second to the top. The last to the top is when a student will beat the blood out of somebody. If somebody gets beaten to death, they are to get expelled. Crash and Eddie had not beaten anybody to death, but they did act up against the school, which we already know what the punishment is."

"I'm sorry, but what is the punishment?"

"The punishment is to go to a military class for two whole weeks."

"Two whole weeks?! I'm sorry, but that is too long for my brothers."

"I know you may think that, but even one week isn't enough for them. They seem to totally be against this school, so they need to be treated correctly, so they will behave like good children."

Ellie sighed, and looked down at her brothers, who were very scared. They didn't like the idea either, and they hoped she would say no. Actually, they were pretty sure she would say no. She had to. This would probably be much worse then regular school.

Ellie then thought about what Manny said. _You have to keep going until you get it; you have to keep trying_. Those words really got to her, even though she did not want to do this. But maybe Manny was right. Maybe school was good for them. "Alright."

The possums gasped with shock.

"We will do the military class."

"Ellie!" they both cried.

"Don't go against me, guys. What you did was wrong. Now lets go home."

"They are to start tomorrow," Mrs. Beauty Feathers said.

Ellie nodded, when Sid asked her if he could stay so he could spend some time with Kylie. She let him stay, and went off with her brothers.

"Sid?"

Sid turned to the female who had just said his name, and saw Kylie coming his way.

"You...you're really staying?"

"Of course," Sid replied.

Kylie grinned. She had met other guys before, and all of them had dumped her of something like this. She then felt that Sid was the most greatest male she had ever met.

"So, what did you want to do?"

"Oh. Well...I thought...we could just...I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Kylie shook her head. She had no idea what to do. She just wanted to spend time with him no matter what they did.

"Well, it's a nice warm day. Do you just wanna walk and talk?"

"Sure."

So the two sloths walked off together. They talked about their own lives, and why they were here. "So why are you coming to school?" Sid asked.

"Me? Well, I really like to know more about this world. It's interesting to figure out what changes are going to happen. How about you?"

"My herd made me."

"Oh." Kylie started to giggle. "So, you like games?"

"Yes! TAG!" Sid tapped the female sloth and started running off.

Kylie thought Tag was only for little kids. But she cold make an exception of this. She met an amazing boyf...friend. So she started chasing Sid.

The two laughed as they were running. There were no other animals around, except maybe the small bugs. So it was just the two of them, having the time of their lives. "Got ya!" Kylie exclaimed, as she tapped Sid's back.

Sid started chasing the female, as she laughed the loudest, causing echos. Sid laughed also, just not as loud as her. "Ah!" Sid jumped and grabbed Kylie's leg. "Catch me if you can!" The sloth ran off, with the female chasing him, laughing.

Kylie finally tackled Sid, causing him to fall on his back. They made their last laughs, and the female looked down at Sid, who was sweating. Running in the heat made it pretty intense. But it didn't bother them.

"That was fun," said Kylie.

"Yeah, it was great."

Kylie looked at the male sloth for a few seconds, and started to lower her head toward his; ready to kiss him.

Uh-oh. Sid was not prepared for this. What could he do? He had never kissed a girl. Was she going to splat a fruit in his face? But as Sid was watching, he knew that it wasn't a joke. Before Kylie's lips could touch his, he quickly turned his head and sighed.

"Are you ok?" Kylie asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just..." How could he tell her? How could he tell her that he had never kissed a girl before? It would sound pathetic.

"What is it?"

"It's just..." he sighed. "Ok, I have never kissed a girl before. And...I don't know what it will be like?"

"Well, I don't know, Sid. I don't want to kiss you if you don't want to. And I can understand that you're scared."

_Scared!? Never._

"But if you really want to kiss somebody, then you should do it, but only if you want to."

"Well...I guess I'll have to see what it's like."

Kylie smiled. She knew he was saying yes, and she was ready to kiss him. She slowly bent her neck down, and gave him a quick, small kiss.

Wow. Sid couldn't believe it. His first kiss! It felt kind of weird on his lips, but...it also felt great. "Wow. Uhh...didn't people say that the second kiss would be better?"

Kylie smiled, and this time, gave him a slow kiss. She suddenly, without thinking, started to lay on top of hid body. They were then kissing passionately; Sid laying on his back on the ground, and the female laying her body on his, kissing him.

Sid did not want to stop. Not just because that he loved the kissing, but that he loved her. He felt that kissing was suppose to mean you loved somebody. And he knew that he never did want to kiss those other girls that tricked him, because he didn't love them. He loved Kylie. And he was sure that she felt the same way about him. But...Sid was getting too much in the moment. He then realized he didn't want his lips off hers. It was too struggling for him. He loved kissing.

**SP-so that was it! I know I may not be the best at writing romance, I'm better at acting with it. But yes, that was Sid's first kiss! And a long second one, too! In the next chapter, we'll see how Crash and Eddie are doing in Military school!**


	6. Chapter 6: Military school

Hey everybody! I hope that the kissing scene wasn't too intense for you. I have been watching too much TV. Lol. Anyways, I still have six more chapters to go, and this is one of them. We still have to see Crash and Eddie's scene!

Chapter 6: Military school

"But Ellie, it wasn't our fault!" Eddie exclaimed at his sister when they were at the cave.

"I don't know if I can believe you anymore," Ellie replied.

The possums couldn't believe what she just said. How could she say that! She was their sister, and she always trusted them.

"Ellie, are you sure this military class is a good idea?" Manny asked.

Ellie had no idea. She just wanted to make things best for her brothers. And it seemed that Manny did, too. And he was usually right about things. "It's either that, or never have them go to school again."

"I like that idea!" Crash exclaimed.

Ellie gave the possum an angry look, and turned back to Manny. "It's the only punishment they have. And if we want them to stay in school, then this is the only solution." Ellie was started to sound like Manny, and she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to sound like Manny, though. She felt that she was turning against her brothers, making them stay in school.

Diego had suddenly walked in the cave, ignoring the rest of the herd, but watched the scene as he lay down.

"Ellie, we don't want to go to military class!" Eddie cried. "If you make us do that, then we'll never talk to you again!"

Ellie gasped, surprised of what her brother said.

"Are you serious?" Diego asked, almost chuckling.

"Shut up, Diego," Manny said in a firm voice. The mammoth sighed. "Alright. Then I guess they have to get a good sleep, since military school starts two hours early."

Crash and Eddie couldn't believe what they were hearing. They were actually going to military school, and they couldn't do anything about it.

Ellie looked at her possums, who crossed their arms with an angry look, and walked deep into the cave, right behind the bolder they hid behind. The mammoth sighed again. "Now they hate me."

Diego saw Sid coming an hour later, and ran up to him, before he could get to the cave. "So," Diego started, "you and Kylie? Kissing?"

"Huh?" Sid asked, even though he knew what Diego was talking about. "How...how did you know?"

The tiger sighed. "I saw you."

The sloth gasped. "What? How much did you see?"

"I left a minuet later after she lay on your body."

"Oh." Sid wasn't sure if this was a bad thing or not. He had never done it before, and it was his first time kissing.

"Did you guys...well..?"

"Did we what?"

"Did you do more than that?"

Sid gave Diego a shocked look on his face, telling him that it was a stupid question.

"I was just asking."

"Of course we didn't. We were only kissing."

"Oh. Then what took you so long?"

"Well, we hung out. We played tag..."

"Yeah, I saw that."

"We also got a drink together, and I showed her how I could sing."

"Wow, was she honest with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did she say you were bad at singing?"

"No. Am I?"

"Uhh...of course not."

"Oh. She said I did fine. And I showed her my dancing."

"Oh brother, did she get annoyed?"

"No! She...she really likes me, Diego. And...I like her."

Diego said nothing, but looked at the sloth as if he were weird.

"You would never understand, Diego. You know nothing about love." Sid walked pass Diego, going into the cave.

Diego didn't care what Sid said. He was probably right. Diego didn't know anything about love. He never thought about getting a mate, and he didn't plan to get one at all.

Crash and Eddie got up two hours early the next morning, but said nothing to their sister.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked her brothers, who just gave her an angry look, and ran out the cave. Ellie sighed, and walked out with her brothers.

Manny opened his eyes, and gave one look at the three animals. He wished good luck to them in his head. He hoped that things would go ok. He knew that the possums were annoying, but he truly cared about them. Manny actually didn't like the idea of the military class, either. He was known to be a pushover. He didn't want to make things harsh for them. But it was probably the best for Ellie's brothers.

"Ok," Ellie started, when she got to the military school. "Now, this school may be...a whole lot different then the other school. But this time you really have to behave. Ok?"

The possums only sighed, and Crash finally said his first words to his sister in the morning. "Ellie, if you were really our sister, would you please let us off the hook?"

She sighed. "You guys, this is only for the best."

"You really think so? Did you actually want us to go to school?"

Oh no. They got her. She didn't want them to go to school at all. Ellie sighed. "Ok, it was hard for me. I never did want you to. But Manny..."

"Who cares what Manny says? You're only listening to him because he's your boyfriend. If I were you, I would step up to him."

"I know we're different. But different is a good thing. It's good that he's here. Now, I will come to get you guys in eight hours."

The possums sighed.

"Please be good." Ellie walked off, leaving her brothers in the horrible place they called a school.

A big beaver came up behind the possums, who only watched their sister leave. "TURN AROUND AND STAND UP STRAIGHT!"

Crash and Eddie screamed, and then turned around.

"This is military school! Here, we teach you how to respect! It works for anybody! And it will work for you. So run over to that tree right now!"

The possums started running toward the tree. What was Ellie thinking? How could running turn them into good animals?

Three hours later, and the possums were already beat. They couldn't believe what they have been doing! Running, climbing, swimming! Swimming! They couldn't even swim that well! They never were good swimmers, and the "teacher" made them do it anyways.

"I don't think I can go on," Eddie said, almost passing out.

"You get a five minuet break!" the beaver shouted, and walked away to some other animals.

"Five minuets?" Crash asked.

"I can't believe this place," Eddie complained, when he suddenly saw a small anteater being pushed around by the "teacher".

"I said jump 50 times!" the "teacher" yelled at the animal.

"Wow, he's being pushed harder than we are," Crash said.

"That's because he has done more wrong things than you have," a female voice said.

The possums turned around, and saw another beaver, only female.

"My mate is the greatest. He knows how to treat children to respect others."

"Does he get any breaks?" Eddie asked.

"He gets some. And speaking of which, you're breaks are over! Now run up that hill, and back down, now!" she pointed at a high hill.

"AHHH!" Crash and Eddie started running toward the hill. They breathed hard, not saying a word to each other.

Crash and Eddie got better day after day. They were starting to get use to the running, swimming, climbing, and everything. And they never said anything to any of the members of their herd every day.

"You guys have done well," the "teacher" said on the last day of the two weeks. "You have started to listen, to encourage others to do things challenging. And I hope that this school as taught you well."

Crash and Eddie stood there patiently. They knew that they have actually encouraged that anteater a whole lot to do his best with the hard stuff.

"And now, it is time for all of you to go home. I wish you good luck. Good luck with your own lives. Now go!"

All of the animals cheered, and started running away. Crash and Eddie jumped up and down, cheering like their normal selves, happy that it was finally time to leave and not come back, and they were also proud of themselves. They then started running home.

Manny and Ellie snuggled against each other, showing affection. They were really happy that Crash and Eddie were finally coming home, and not going back to military school. Diego only watched the scene happily, and Sid started teasing.

"Ellie!" the two possums cried, as they ran in.

Ellie gasped, and ran toward her brothers. "Crash, Eddie!"

Crash and Eddie jumped onto Ellie's trunk, and hugged her.

"It's done! No more military class for you guys!"

"Yes, we're so happy!"

"I hope it taught you well."

Diego smiled at Manny, who smiled at the possums. And Sid came close, also hugging his possums buddies.

**SP- so that was it! I'm sorry if the military stuff wasn't realistic enough. I hope you still liked it! Aren't you glad that Crash and Eddie did it. Do you think that it worked for them? Or not? We'll find out in the next chapter when Crash and Eddie go back to regular school!** **And Diego will get a big part, too, in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7:Cool tiger

Hey ya! I hope you liked the last chapter! We are now going to find out how Crash and Eddie will act in school! Enjoy, and I hope that you will review! We are half way there! Well, more than half way there. Hehe.

Chapter 7: The cool tiger

Ellie was a little nervous when she brought Sid and the possums to school. She hoped that the military class helped her brothers, but who know how they would act. This time, she didn't want to make anything obvious to them. "Alright," she started, "you guys have a fun day. I will pick you up when school's over."

Crash and Eddie weren't as angry and nervous as before, but they were still unsure of the situation, since they would think school was the enemy, a monster. But they tried to relax.

"Bye Ellie," said Sid, who walked off right after the mammoth left.

The possums sighed. "Ok, we can get through this, Eddie," said Crash.

"I hope you're right," Eddie replied.

Sid smiled, when he found Kylie happily waving at him. He then ran over to the female.

"Hey Sid," she said nicely.

"Hi." Sid moved his face toward hers, ready to kiss her, when he heard a voice.

"Hey, Sid!"

The sloth gasped when he saw Diego walking up. "Diego? What are you doing here?"

"I decided to..."

"Wait a minuet. I know what you're doing. You're trying to see if you could handle school better than me, is that right?"

"Uhh...no. I just thought I would check it out, see how things are."

"Oh."

"And you have to introduce the female you were just about to kiss."

"Oh. Umm..this is Kylie. Kylie, this is Diego. Don't worry, he's in my herd, and he won't eat anybody."

"Hi," Diego friendly said to the female sloth.

Kylie said nothing, and just hid behind Sid.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. Sid never lies."

Kylie came out from behind the sloth, and looked at the tiger nervously. "Um...hi."

Diego smiled. "Wow Sid, you're right. She _is_ hot."

Sid gasped, when Kylie looked at him curiously. "Umm...no, don't worry Kylie. Hot is a good thing. You're very..."

"Do you think I'm sexy, too?" Kylie asked, trying to trick Sid.

"Uhh..." Sid wasn't sure if this was a trick question. Did she want him to say she was sexy? Well, he couldn't lie. She was! "I have to be honest with you, I think you're very sexy."

Kylie gave him an angry look. "I told you I didn't want anybody to call me hot or sexy! Just pretty."

"I'm sorry! You are pretty! But you're also sexy!"

Kylie walked away angrily.

Sid gave Diego an angry look. "Thanks a lot, Diego."

"Sorry," the tiger replied, "I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, you weren't."

"You weren't thinking, either."

"Well thanks to you, I have no girl! Thanks a lot!"

"Wow," a female deer said, "that tiger is great. He really showed her how much of a jerk that guy was."

"You better leave, right now," Diego said in a firm voice.

A lot of animals suddenly crowded the tiger, saying how wonderful he was. They were suddenly asking him favors, like asking if he would take care of bullies, get other people dates, and prove that some boys were jerks.

When class started, Crash and Eddie playfully jumped to the class area, acting brotherly again. Mr. Ar looked at them angrily and curiously, as they both jumped onto the rocks. "Well, I thought you two would never return," he said in a firm voice. Mr. Ar never did like Crash and Eddie, and things were nice without them. But now they returned, and he wasn't happy at all.

"Now, to our lesson," Mr. Ar continued. "How many of you have seen fog?"

Tons of students raised there hands, including Crash and Eddie.

"Good." Mr. Ar went on with the subject, not getting one interruption from the possums. He was then surprised, and watched the possums leave after class, curiously. Did they really go to military school? Did it actually work? He was shocked, but was going to keep an eye on them.

Later at lunch, Sid sadly ate, as he looked at Kylie, who put no attention on him at all. How could this happen? How could he be so stupid? But not just him, but it was partly Diego's fault. He started it. And now, nobody else even looked at the sloth, and looked at the tiger instead, who volunteered to stay for the day. Sid looked over, and saw some students asking the tiger questions.

"So you're actually a carnivore?" an armadillo asked, "and you're not going to eat us?"

"Yes," Diego answered. "And I won't eat you, unless I feel like it."

The student gave him a curious look, hoping that he never was going to get that feeling.

The tiger chuckled. "Don't worry. I just ate a big breakfast this morning. So I'm not hungry at all. That's what I usually do. I eat a big breakfast, and never get hungry until evening."

"Wow, I thought tigers loved to eat," another armadillo replied.

"We do. But you don't know how much I eat in the morning. Would you like me to explain how I do it?"

"Th...that's ok."

"You must be really strong, though," a female deer asked.

"Yes," Diego replied, "I am."

"Wow, you're strong, and you won't kill us. Good thing we're not out too early."

Sid had an annoyed look on his face. He didn't get the idea of this. What was the big point of it? It wasn't a big deal, really. So he was a tiger! So what? Sid just couldn't stay happy, not that he lost his girl. He gave another look at the female sloth, who also took one look at him, but angrily turned away. He knew that she was not going to speak to him again. Not ever. How could this happen? How could this happen?!

Before the last class started, Sid came up to Diego. "Hey Diego?" he started.

"What is it?" the tiger asked.

"Umm...well...singing try outs are today. And before, Kylie said I should go for it. But now that she hates me, I'm not sure. So I'm asking you if you think..."

"Diego!" the female deer called as she came over.

"Yeah?" Diego replied to the deer.

"You're good at tracking things down. Could you please find the stick I was using for my class?"

"Oh, sure. I'll..."

"Hey Diego!" a male anteater exclaimed, as he bumped Sid over. "I lost something, too. Could you find it?"

Sid got up, and walked away angrily. Diego was SID'S best buddy! Not theirs! He then started to go to "The Tree", which was a place where animals had to "go".

All teachers were surprised at Crash and Eddie. They couldn't believe it. The military class did help. Sure, they were still as fun, jumpy, and exciting as always. But they never disrupted a class, or went against the school; at least not in public.

"The teachers were nice today," Crash said to his brother, as they were walking.

"Yeah," Eddie replied, "Do you think that being good had something to do with it?"

"POSSUMS," Oscar the monkey said, as he jumped right in front of them.

Crash and Eddie gasped.

"I hate you possums. And I'm going to KILL you!" The monkey started chasing the possums around, and they ran far, away from the rest of the students.

**SP-well I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it was kind of short. I hope you like the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: The bully's killing scene

Hi everybody! Do you like the fic so far? I didn't know that some of you actually liked the fact of Sid getting a girl! I always wanted to read some of that, and I hope that you guys will right more stories with Sid getting a girl. But I would never want it to happen in a film, and I never did want a story to end like that. But anyways, here's the next chapter! I will have to warn you, this chapter has some violence. And I guess you may think the rating should be a bit higher, but this is the only chapter with such violence like that. If it were in a movie, it would probably not show. But you have to explain it all in a story. But I hope you like it!

Chapter 8: The bully's killing scene

"Hurry Crash!" Eddie cried. "Run! Run!"

"I'm running!" Crash exclaimed.

The monkey did not stop, and he wanted to continue on them, until he had his hands on them.

The possums were scared. Very scared. They did not know what to do, except run. Run for their lives. The possums kept running, and finally stopped when they got to a wall; a dead end. "Oh no!" they cried.

"Haha," Oscar chuckled, as he got toward Crash and Eddie.

"Please don't hurt us!" Eddie exclaimed, who hugged his brother.

The monkey took some more steps further.

There was nothing else to do. Nothing. The only thing they could do was convince the monkey not to touch them. But no matter how they tried, no matter how much they begged, he finally punched them both in the face.

"You guys had bothered me for the last time!" Oscar grabbed the two, and harshly through them into the hard wall.

After the possums crashed, they slid down to the ground, and briefly opened their eyes.

"I am far from finished with you two." Oscar knew exactly what he wanted to do next. He actually had a little pattern. He did certain things in order, that would injure them; injure anybody that would bother him. He lowered his hands down, ready to grab their necks, when "OW!" The monkey turned around, and saw Sid, who had the tail in his mouth.

"Leave them alone!" the sloth cried, and kicked Oscar in the shin.

"AHHH!"

Sid ran over to the possums, who were struggling to move. "Are you guys ok? Please be ok!"

"Sid..." Eddie started, "we..."

"AHHH!" Oscar cried out, and grabbed Sid's tail, and slammed him on the ground. The monkey looked down at the sloth, who slowly got up.

But Sid suddenly felt a hard punch in his face. "AH!"

The monkey was now interested in killing Sid, who had just bothered him. Oscar hated anybody who got in his way, and would beat up anybody who bothered. But this wasn't just a beat. He wanted to kill. It was weird. He was not a carnivore. But he was a bully, and a bully would do anything they pleased.

Thankfully Sid's face wasn't bleeding, but he felt another hard punch in his face again, and he put his hands over it. "OHHH!" Sid finally felt a really hard punch in his stomach.

"You can't change my mind of anything!" Oscar punched Sid's stomach again. And he did it one last time, very, very hard.

Sid fell on his back. That punch in his stomach felt like somebody went in, and squeezed his guts. He started moaning, when he saw the monkey coming toward him.

"I am far from finished with you!" Oscar suddenly grabbed Sid's neck with both hands, and started squeezing his throat.

The sloth gagged, and gasped for air, as he felt more pressure on his throat. "Please...j...just...le...leave us..." Sid tried to finish his sentence, but he couldn't. The monkey started squeezing his throat even harder, and he suddenly felt his feet leaving the ground. Sid tried so much to pull the strong monkey hands off his neck, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. And he could feel himself leaving life; dying.

"No!" Crash and Eddie ran over, and wanted to attack the monkey, who had just slapped them both away, hitting a small rock.

"AHH!" Oscar yelled, and through Sid on the ground, who had just gasped and gagged after his throat was released.

The sloth started coughing violently, his stomach going up and down. He tried to function. He wanted to get himself off the ground, and get the possums out of there. But he could still feel the pressure on his neck, even though nobody was touching it.

Oscar stepped toward the sloth, who was laying on his back. "I am only half way done."

Sid opened his eyes a little, seeing the nasty look on the monkey's face. He then suddenly felt a heavy pressure on his throat. The monkey had put his foot on the sloth's neck. Sid started to gasp once more, holding onto the foot, trying to pull it off.

As Sid tried his best to pull the foot off, even though it didn't move, Oscar slowly lowered his head down toward Sid. He then put his face close to Sid's. "Monkey's are very violent," Oscar started, "and now I must do what they all do best! OhohAhah!" The monkey suddenly grabbed Sid's forehead with it's sharp teeth.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! N.."

Oscar released Sid's face, but then bit his shoulder, and the sloth cried once more.

The pain. It was intense. Sid couldn't take it. He felt as if he were going to die in one second. But he started kicking, trying to get away from the monkey; trying to get the monkey's sharp teeth off his body. "AHHH!" Sid finally felt the sharp pain on his stomach. "AHHH! AHH!"

The monkey bit Sid's stomach, all over the place, leaving horrible marks. It also started biting Sid's legs, his arms, and even all over his neck!

Crash and Eddie were in pain. They could hear the horrible cries of Sid; cries that sounded so horrible, that it sounded like he was dying. But they couldn't get up; not even open there eyes. They could open their eyes, but only briefly. And all they could see was a blurry picture.

Oscar finally stopped biting the poor sloth, and stomped on Sid's crotch.

Sid lay there, moaning, not opening his eyes, not saying a word. Just moaning, with all the horrible teeth marks on him.

Oscar knew that Sid was not dead. Not dead at all. But he knew that he was in terrible pain. And he wanted to make one last move before he could kill him.

"NO!" Kylie appeared, attacking the mean monkey. "Leave him alone!" The female started punching the monkey's body, all over.

"Get off me!" Oscar grabbed Kylie's neck, and threw her off. But he suddenly heard a roar, before he could get back to killing Sid.

Diego. Diego attacked Oscar, and started scratching him. "Leave the sloth alone! Leave the possums alone! Get out of here!"

The monkey was tempted to move, but he didn't, and saw Crash and Eddie running. Running away, ready to tell the leader of the school. "No!" Oscar pushed the tiger off, and started running and jumping after the possums. He knew what they were going to do.

"Mrs. Beauty Feathers!" the possums cried, as they were running, running as fast as they could. "Help! Oscar is trying to kiss us! Help!" Crash and Eddie suddenly tripped and fell to the ground.

"You're not telling her anything!" Oscar cried, as he stepped over to them.

"You can't get away with this," Crash said.

"Oh, but I can." Oscar grabbed both of the possums's necks with both hands, and started choking them. "You have to bother me every time. And every time, you get the blame. But I can't. I cannot get the blame, ever. And I shall kill you before you tell!"

"OSCAR!"

The monkey and possums looked, and saw Mrs. Beauty Feathers coming their way.

"Drop the possums!"

Oscar released Crash and Eddie, who gasped for air, and walked over to the bird. "Mrs. Beauty Feathers. I...I can..."

The bird shook her head. "Come with me. And when your elders get here, I will speak to them, for the last time." Mrs. Beauty Feathers and Oscar walked away; away from Crash and Eddie, who started to get up.

**SP- I have told some people that my Ice Age stories will have different things. Some will be peril, some comedy, some scary, and some violence. This chapter had violence. I hope it wasn't too intense for you. I read it again, and I guess it wasn't too bad. It wasn't the right style to have some blood. And I thought about it, and I guess I'm gonna say that the blood was only brief. But hope this chapter was ok. I decided that I don't want to have too much of this in my other Ice Age stories. But if you liked it, then please let me know.** **I will get my next chapter posted soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Medicine Treatment

Hello! I'm sorry for the confusion at the end of chapter 8. I had no idea that happened! Well, I will finish it off here, and continue!

Chapter 9: Medicine treatment

The monkey was tempted to move, but he didn't, and saw Crash and Eddie running. Running away, ready to go tell the leader. "No!" Oscar pushed Diego off, and started chasing the possums.

"Hurry!" Crash and Eddie exclaimed to each other.

Oscar ran as fast as he could, and was finally on their tails.

"Mrs. Beauty Feathers! Help us!"

"NO!"

"Oscar is going to kill us! Help us!" Crash and Eddie kept running, until they tripped and fell to the ground.

"Haha," Oscar chuckled, and stepped toward them. "It's too late. You can't do anything."

"You'll never get away with this," Crash said.

"Oh, but I can." Oscar lowered his hands down, and suddenly grabbed Crash and Eddie's throats, holding them both in the air by each hand. "You always get blamed for everything. And you think that you can tell on me now. Well I won't let you do that, because I'm going to KILL you."

"Pl..please," Eddie gasped.

Oscar smiled, ready to squeeze the small throats on the possums very hard. "Say goodbye, possums."

"OSCAR!"

All three animals looked ahead, and saw Mrs. Beauty Feathers, standing angrily. "Drop Crash and Eddie!"

The monkey released the possums, who gasped when their necks were free. "Mrs. Beauty Feathers, I...we were...I can..."

"Don't say no more. I saw you threaten them. When I speak to your parents today, it will be the last time I do! Come with me, monkey."

Oscar angrily walked away with the tall bird, thinking that the possums would regret it.

Crash and Eddie sighed. They couldn't believe that they weren't in trouble this time! They were so use to getting the blame! But they were happy that Oscar was out of there lives, and...Sid! "Crash, what about Sid?" Eddie asked.

Crash gasped, when he remembered seeing horrible red marks on the sloth. "Let's go!" He and his brother ran off, heading toward the sloths and tiger.

Kylie sat on her knees, and looked down at Sid, who was moaning. It sounded and looked as if he got attacked by a carnivore, and was dying. The female started to sob. "Oh Sid. Why does this have to happen?"

Sid briefly opened his eyes, and could see a blurry image. It was hard to see, but he could tell; the eyes that sparkled; it was Kylie. He closed his eyes again, and started moaning. "K...Kylie."

Kylie gasped. "Sid!"

The injured sloth was breathing as if we were going in labor. And no matter how much he breathed so hard, it was still hard for him to get the air through his lungs. "Ky..." He started coughing, and moaned again.

"Sid, I'm going to save you. Don't worry."

He said nothing. Nothing, but moaned, and did his harsh breathing, which scared Kylie to death.

The female started to sob again, when Diego walked over. "Sid," Kylie continued, "you're going to be alright. Please tell me that!"

Moaning. Labor breathing, coughing, especially the labor breathing, was all that they got from him. He indeed needed the help.

"Kylie, we have to get him out of here," Diego said, when the possums came over, ready to ask any questions.

But before any of the possums could speak, Kylie started to wrap her arms around Sid's body, putting her hands under him, and lifted him. His head was dangling, but she finally lifted it, and walked off.

"You guys ok?" Diego asked Crash and Eddie.

"A few bruises, but we're good," Crash replied.

"I just hope Sid's ok," said Eddie.

"Diego, please take me to your home!" Kylie exclaimed.

"No problem," Diego replied, and jumped ahead of the possums, leading the female sloth away.

Kylie walked, with Sid in her arms with his arms dangling, who just moaned, sounded as if her were dying. Tears came out of the females eyes, and dripped on to Sid's face.

Sid suddenly opened his eyes briefly, looking at Kylie. "Kylie..." he started.

She gasped. "Sid, you're going to be fine."

"I...it hurts."

"I know it does. Hang on, we're going to save you."

Sid started coughing, and moaned after he felt the pain again.

"Diego, what are you doing back so early? I was just about to leave." Ellie asked when she saw the tiger come in the cave.

"Well," Diego started, "we had an incident..."

"Ellie!" Crash and Eddie exclaimed, when they ran in the cave, jumping and hugging Ellie.

"What's going on, guys?" Ellie asked.

"It's Sid!" Eddie replied.

"Sid? What about..."

Kylie walked in nervously, with Sid in her arms.

Ellie gasped when she saw the terrible marks on Sid.

"Ellie, it's ok," Manny said, when he came, backing her up.

Kylie lay Sid down in front of the two mammoths.

Ellie was in shock. And she got terrified when she heard Sid moaning, sounded like he was dying.

Manny was in shock, too, but tried to stay calm. "What happened to him?" he asked.

Kylie started sobbing, only looking down at the poor animal.

"He got beaten by Oscar!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Who's Oscar?"

"He's the mean monkey bully who tried to pick on us, but got Sid instead. He wanted to kill him, and us!"

Tears came out of Ellie's eyes. "Manny! What are we going to do? Is he ok? Is he dying?"

"Ellie, stay calm," Manny replied. He then walked up to Sid, and looked down at him.

The sloth had terrible red marks all over his arms, legs, face, stomach, and neck. They did look like teeth marks, and it looked like Oscar bit down way deep into his body. Sid was also moaning, sounding like death, and he was breathing, sounding like he was in labor. It was too real.

The mammoth sighed, and lowered his eyes. "He's dying."

"Oh no!" the possums exclaimed, hugging each other. Ellie's tears increased, and Kylie only sobbed some more.

"Hey, stay calm! Now lucky for Sid, I know what can help."

Kylie gasped. "You do? What is it?"

"Alright. What we need to do is make a medicine. Crash, Eddie, I need you to collect some fruit, and Ellie will get some water. We are going to mix them up. Also, we need to get extra water; he will need to drink lots of it."

Crash and Eddie ran out of the cave immediately to get some fruit.

"Ellie, everything is going to be alright. Go get some water, now."

Ellie started walking out of the cave, following her brothers. Manny also started out, to get some leaves. "Diego, you guys stay here with Sid."

Kylie looked down the poor sloth, who only moaned.

"He's going to be fine," Diego tried to calm the female down.

Sid started to open his eyes briefly, and looked up at the female sloth. "K...Kylie. I...I can't...take...it."

"Don't worry," Kylie replied, "you're going to be alright. We're going to help."

The sloth only coughed, and continued to breath hard.

The animals collected everything they needed to help Sid. They all gathered around the sloth, ready to do the treatment.

"Give him a drink," Manny said.

"I'll give it to him," Kylie replied, and handed out her hands, ready for Ellie to squirt some water out. The female mammoth gently released some water into the female sloth's hands. Kylie got close to Sid, and held his head down, so he wouldn't knock anything out of her hands. She then gently poured the water into the sloth's mouth, who struggled to swallow, but eventually gulped it down.

"We wanna help," said Eddie.

Ellie handed a piece of fruit to each of the possums. "Squeeze the juice onto the wet leaves."

The possums did as she said, and Kylie grabbed a leave, mixed of water and juice, one at a time.

"Kylie," Sid managed to let out, and his vision started to become clear a little bit, but he still couldn't tell what she was doing.

"Everything is going to be alright, Sid," Kylie replied. She gently placed a leave on one of the marks on Sid's stomach.

The sloth cried, kicking his legs a bit.

Ellie only shut her eyes, terrified of the situation. She couldn't stand seeing the sloth suffer.

"Oh Sid!" Kylie exclaimed. "It's ok. Just relax."

Sid started to calm down a bit, but still moaned from the sudden pain.

"Sid, we have to put this stuff on you. It's the only thing that can help your pain."

"It's...it's making it...worse."

"It may seem like that. But it's not. Please, just calm down, and try to hold the cry in." Kylie placed another leave on Sid's stomach.

The sloth didn't scream, but he shook his body, and moaned.

Kylie continued to put the wet leaves on every single sour spot on his stomach, and when she was done, she started on his arms and legs. "Alright, Sid," Kylie started, "now you need to hold still, 'cause I need to put some on your neck now."

Sid did what she said. He kept his head down, and made no movement, as the female put the wet leaves on the horrible marks on Sid's neck. The pain was horrible. And he started to scream out again.

But when Kylie was finally done, Sid began to calm down. And thankfully the monkey did not bite right at Sid's throat, or he would died.

**SP-ok, so that was it. Is Sid going to survive? You'll find out! But I want you guys to also tell me if you liked the violence or not. I liked it, but I felt bad that I did it. So tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10: The argument

Ok, such a horrible thing just happened. Sid got beaten to death by a monkey that was at school! So now what will Ellie and Manny think of this?

Chapter 10: The argument

Diego ran out of the cave to do some hunting, and Crash and Eddie tried to forget about the horrible situation, and go play together. Manny and Ellie also left the cave, leaving Kylie with Sid.

"Manny," Ellie started, "I can't take any more chances."

"What do you mean?" Manny asked.

"I'm talking about what just happened, Manny. Did you see those horrible marks on Sid?"

"Ellie, I'm sure he's going to be fine. The medicine will help."

"That's not the point. The point is that this happened at school, Manny! What's going to happen next there?"

"Ellie, this was a very rare thing."

"It is NOT rare when somebody gets beaten to death! Manny, I bet if Diego didn't stop that monkey, Sid would die. Anything else could happen!"

"Ellie, we can't give up on this!"

"Why?! Why shouldn't we? They were doing just fine without school. Crash and Eddie hate it, they got in huge trouble. Sid is suffering in school, also! I have asked him every single day if he learned anything, and he said no. You know why? Because he hates it! We can't do this!"

"They have to get use to it. Besides, the military class worked!"

"I don't care!"

Manny was shocked. How could she say that? The military class did help them with respect.

Ellie lowered her eyes, starting to calm down. "I want my brothers back. I want all of them back. They're not going back to school again." Ellie walked away from Manny, heading toward her brothers.

Manny couldn't believe it. He really wanted Sid, Crash, and Eddie to go to school and learn, but Ellie was right. They never said anything about learning, and they told horrible stories of their social life. Crash and Eddie had made no friends, and everybody hated Sid for no reason. The mammoth began to doubt about it, even though he wanted them to continue with school.

Crash and Eddie jumped all around, having fun. They played leaped frog, tag, and laughed.

"Crash, Eddie?" Ellie started, as she walked into the scene.

"Hey Ellie!" Eddie exclaimed, who ran over to the female mammoth with his brother.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah," Crash replied.

"Good."

The possums looked at their sister curiously, thinking that she was going to say something.

"Listen, I know school has been tough."

"Yes, it has," Crash replied. "It's boring, and there's nothing interesting about it."

"Ok. But haven't you tried to listen to what they have been teaching you?"

"Who cares?" Eddie asked. "We have you, and our herd, and our lives are good like that. School is a waste of time."

"But what about friends? You haven't made any friends yet?"

"We have each other," Crash answered. "Nothing can separate us."

Ellie could ask no more. They were right. They had their family, each other, that's all they needed. And Ellie didn't disagree at all. She smiled at the two, who had suddenly changed the subject, and asked their sister to play with them. So she did.

"You're gonna be alright, Sid," Kylie told the sloth, who breathed, but was calming down.

"I..." Sid suddenly coughed. "I don't like..." He gasped, "the medicine."

"Yes, I know it hurts. But we have to keep these leaves on until tonight." Kylie looked at the sloth who breathed some more, but had a face, showing he wanted her to stay until he got those leaves off. "But I'll stay until then."

Night came, and the whole herd gathered in the cave. Diego lay down, and Ellie and her brothers talked with each other, ignoring Manny, who didn't say a word.

Kylie sighed nervously, and sat on her knees, ready to take the leaves off of Sid's body. "Alright, we're going to get these off, now."

"You need any help, honey?" Ellie asked, who suddenly broke the conversation between her brothers.

"No, I can do it."

"Ok." Ellie went back to talking to her brothers.

Kylie started from the arms, one bye one, taking the moist leaves off of Sid's sours. She then took then off his leg.

Sid didn't cry out once, and just relaxed. But that didn't last for long. "Ah!" he screamed, as Kylie picked the leaves off of his neck.

"It's ok, Sid," Kylie replied. "You're fine." After she finished the neck, she came to the last, Sid's stomach. Sid cried the worse there, but calmed down, as he moaned a bit, when she was finished.

Kylie looked at Sid's body. The marks were still visible, and she had no idea how this would work. His stomach looked the worse, because it was the worse. "How is this going to work after one day?" she asked the others.

"We will have to do this day after day, until his soars get better," Manny replied.

**SP-ok, sorry that was so short. But there it was! You're probably wondering a few things. Are they going back to school? You'll that out later. And are Kylie and Sid back together? You'll find that out in the next chapter! But I hope you're enjoying this so far!**


	11. Chapter 11: School dance

Chapter 11: School dance

For a week, Crash and Eddie were still going to school. Ellie just never had the chance to talk to the school leader that she didn't want her brothers to go to school anymore. The possums didn't know, either, that it was coming. They had no idea that Ellie was going to have them stop.

Sid on the other hand, never went to school yet, because of the incident with Oscar the monkey. He was still recovering, and he did get a lot better over the week. He hadn't gone to school yet, but he could actually sit up, and even walk a little.

"Goodbye," Ellie said to her brothers happily when she dropped them off to school.

"Bye!" they both exclaimed, and walked off. They tried to make things as exciting as possible, but they still hated school.

Manny went with Ellie that day, and he was still a little confused why Ellie was still having her brothers go to school, even though she told him she didn't want it to continue. "Ellie, I thought you didn't want them to go back," he said in a smart tone.

Ellie gave an angry look. "I don't. I just never have a chance to talk to the leader, and you always distract me, not letting me talk to Crash and Eddie, either!" The angry female walked pass Manny, who felt a tiny bit guilty, but angry at the same time.

Before school started, Crash and Eddie were walking, and saw some female anteater talking to Kylie. "So the school dance is coming up," the anteater started, "are you going with anybody?"

Crash and Eddie were curious. They wanted to hear her say 'Sid'. They sort of liked the idea of the sloth having a girlfriend. They stopped, and listened to the conversation.

"I don't know," Kylie replied. "I'm not sure if I wanna go or not."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"It's in three weeks, Kylie. You have got to get a date."

She must have been shy. Crash and Eddie knew that Kylie liked Sid, but she wouldn't even mention him. Was she nervous?

"I'll...I guess I could...I'll think about," Kylie replied to her friend.

Diego actually liked visiting the school, so he decided to join again. He couldn't believe the other students. They were asking if Diego was going to the dance, just because they wanted him there, to make it cool. "So are you going?" the female deer asked the tiger.

"I'll think about it." As Diego walked away, he grinned, and shook his head. They seemed pathetic. Why wouldn't they just get on with their lives?

In the middle of the day, Mrs. Beauty Feathers even announced the school dance, and was letting everyone notice that if anybody wanted to do the decorating, that they would come to her anytime. It was not Diego's style. He didn't really care about it, unless his friends did. Did Crash and Eddie? Diego looked over to the possums who were chatting.

"Who cares about a school dance anyways?" Crash said to his brother.

"I know," Eddie agreed. "All it is, is an excuse for animals to get dates. Who cares about girls anyway?"

Apparently not. But what about Sid? Sid didn't even know about the school dance. When he found out, would he ask Kylie? Would they go together. That would matter to Sid. And if it mattered to Sid, it mattered to Diego. They were best buddies, and they looked out for each other. He would just have to find out if Sid would go or not.

After school when Ellie came to pick Crash, Eddie, and Diego up, the possums went running for Kylie.

"Kylie, Kylie!" they both cried.

"What's going on?" the female sloth asked.

"Come with us!" Eddie exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You have to see Sid," Crash replied. "He's really better!"

"Oh. Well, actually I can't, because I need to catch up on my school work."

"Come on!" the possums gave Kylie a push, causing her to go with them.

When they got to the cave, Crash and Eddie ran in, telling Sid the surprise. "Sid!" they both cried.

"Hey, what is it?" the sloth asked.

"Look who's here!"

Sid suddenly saw Kylie walking in, and he got nervous, but also excited. "Hey Kylie."

"Hey Sid," the female replied, when she walked over to Sid. "You're all better! Oh, I'm so glad."

"Yeah, thanks for saving me."

Diego walked pass the two, and couldn't wait for Kylie to tell Sid about the school dance. Crash and Eddie couldn't wait either, and they sat next to the tiger, eager to listen. Ellie walked toward Manny, starting a conversation that nobody seemed to notice.

"I had help," Kylie replied to Sid. "So you're ok, now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was really horrible when it happened. Is Oscar still in school?"

"No. He got expelled, because Mrs. Beauty Feathers saw him threaten Crash and Eddie. She does know what happened, because Crash and Eddie told her."

"Oh." Sid turned to the possums, who just waited to here more from Kylie. He turned back to the female, who also looked a little nervous. "Thanks again for saving me."

"It was hard, but I did it."

"You...you really do...I guess you care about me."

Kylie was silent, but finally came up with a reply. "Of course I care. I'm a caring sloth. I care for you."

Sid was silent, but then came close to the female, his body touching hers. Although, she did back up tiny bit, but they were still so close. "Kylie..."

Kylie waited for Sid to continue, but she was nervous and scared.

"I..." It was hard for him to continue. He knew exactly what he wanted to say to her, but he just couldn't let it out.

Kylie still waited patiently, and suddenly felt Sid's hand on her hand.

"I love you."

Kylie was silent for ten seconds, and looked at the sloth, who was waiting for her to say something back.

Crash and Eddie also smiled at each other, knowing it was getting good. But they were wondering why Kylie wasn't saying anything yet.

The female finally sighed. "Sid, I can understand why you're saying this. But, the truth is, I'm just not ready for a relationship right now."

Sid was shocked. He didn't like what he was hearing, but tried to make it easy and relieving. "You mean now? Or..."

"I don't want to date you anymore."

"What? But why?"

"I just don't feel comfortable with it."

"But. You know when I called you sexy, I didn't mean it in a bad way. It was my way of saying that I like you. You're very pretty, though, too. And...you're very sweet, and..."

"Thanks, Sid," Kylie finally pulled her hand out of Sid's, "but...I just don't think it's right for us to be together."

"We have to be together. We need each other, Kylie.

"We can still be friends. Please understand this."

Sid finally put his hands on Kylie's hips, and got close. "But I love you." Sid could always understand things. But he couldn't say no to this. Not to the girl he loved.

"I have to go, Sid."

Sid suddenly touched her lips with his, and gave her a passionate kiss. And this time, he mostly loved the kiss, because he loved her.

Kylie slowly pulled her lips away form Sid's, and backed up. She then turned around, and walked out of the cave, and walked away.

Sid couldn't believe it. The girl he loved was gone. He was never going to date her again, never going to kiss her again, never going to be her boyfriend... not ever again.

That night, Diego came to check up on Sid, who sat sadly. "You ok?" the tiger asked.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm ok," Sid replied.

"Listen, I know you're upset about Kylie. But there are other sloths."

"But she seemed so perfect. I love her."

Diego sighed, and went closer to Sid. "Why don't you just forget about her. Just think..." He had to think of something Sid would be interested in. "Go flirt with other girls."

"Love stinks."

"Well, then go find some sexy ones."

"I don't really wanna think about girls right now."

Wow. Sid was actually turning against the subject of girls. Not matter how much Diego hated the subject, he tried his best to help the sloth, but nothing worked.

A couple days later, Sid finally got over the fact of Kylie, and went on with his life. He even went back to school, and decided to hang out with Diego a little, but even though it was hard. All the other students kept loving on him, and it turned them away from each other. But Sid was ok. He even asked Mrs. Beauty Feathers if he could do the decorating for the school dance. He wasn't 100 good at that, but he was still a natural, and he did well on it when it finally came.

"Are you going to ask somebody to the dance?" Diego asked Sid, a couple days before the school dance.

Sid was shocked. He couldn't believe that Diego brought up that subject. "Since when did you care about girls?" he asked.

"I don't. But you do. So are you?"

The sloth sighed. "Na, most of the girls got dates. I think I'll just stay home with you guys."

"I'll go if you want to."

Wow. He never knew how social Diego was. Or was he only doing it for him. "Are you only doing this for me?"

"Yep."

Sid smiled, and decided that he would go to the dance.

During the school dance, Sid was happily hanging out with Diego, and even tried to flirt with girls who didn't have a date, who just went with their friends. They all hated him. A couple of them just ran away from him, one screamed at him, two of them slapped him in the face, and even one kicked him in the crotch. But Sid decided to leave them alone. He had a fun time dancing.

He was actually ok at dancing, even though everybody ignored it, and Diego told him to stop, and just be quiet.

In the end, Sid looked all over the place, and never did find Kylie or her friend at the dance. They were obviously doing something else together.

**SP-so that was it. I hope you liked it. There is still one more chapter to come up, and we'll see what happens to all the characters in the end! **


	12. Chapter 12: Where they truely belong

Hey everybody! Well, this is the last chapter! I know, it's sad. But don't worry, we will find what will happen in this chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Where they truly belong

After the school dance when Sid and Diego got home, when everybody went to bed, Manny and Ellie stayed up, and decided to talk about the school. They had to get things settled.

"Manny, I don't want you to be sad," Ellie started.

Manny only gave a look, as if he didn't want to look at the female mammoth. "I don't know why you can't give the school a chance."

"Because it isn't necessary. Crash, Eddie, and Sid will find out things on their own in the real world; with us. I want us to be a herd again, and be together."

"You know it can't always be like that. Some of us may want to get a job, or maybe start some sort of...we won't always be together, Ellie."

Ellie knew that Manny was wrong. Well, sure, there may be times where they had to do this and that, but they would always be together. Doing things together, living together. Ellie could tell that he only wanted Sid and the possums to go to school. "Ok, Manny. How come you want them to go to school?"

Why did she have to ask that? She already knew! He told her! "I already said, because I want them to learn! And they need to learn to be with other animals, to make other friends."

"But they don't need to go to school to get that, Manny. We are surrounded by a bunch of animals that are social and fun. And we will all learn, together of all the changes that are happening. We're a family. And families stick together, do things together, learn things together, face danger together, help each other..." Ellie could go on. Families meant everything. And families were also groups of friends.

Manny knew that Ellie was right. He didn't think straight. For once of the first times, he was actually wrong about something. Ellie was actually the smart one here. The mammoth sighed. "Ok."

Ellie smiled, really happy that Manny was finally agreeing with her.

"Tomorrow, they will go to school. And after that, we will ask them if they want to stay for the next two and a half months."

"That will actually work, Manny." Ellie walked closer to the male mammoth. "Thank you very much."

Manny finally gave out a small grin, and wrapped his trunk around hers. He then snuggled with her for 15 seconds, and then Ellie walked off to her own sleeping spot.

Diego did not go with Sid, Crash, and Eddie the next day, because he was getting tired of the other animals loving on him. It did disappoint Sid a bit, since he didn't have a buddy anymore. But he tried to managed that out.

Before class started, Sid ran in front of another female sloth. "Hey," he started.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Oh. You looked lonely, and I thought maybe you would like to walk together to class. We have Spanish together you know."

"Yeah, something that you're not good at."

"Yes, but it's something that you're wonderful at."

"You don't know a whole lot, and I do not do tutoring."

"Well, there is something I do know, that I can translate in Spanish."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Usted es atractivo."

The female gave Sid an angry look, and started to walk away from him. "You pervert."

Sid sighed. What was the deal? Why were girls so sensitive? It seemed as if they would get angry at him for saying something to them, but wouldn't get angry when another guy would say it to them. Sid was confused.

In Crash and Eddie's class, Mr. Ar left to take a bathroom break, and Crash and Eddie stood up in front of everybody. Obviously, they were going to be going to this school for a long time. So they had to make things social. "Does anybody want to do something fun?" they both asked.

"Not with you!" the students cried. "You guys are so stupid!"

Crash and Eddie were hurt, but they tried to ignore it. "Well, let's do a little dance to change your minds," said Eddie, and started dancing with his brother.

"Possums!" a voice cried out.

Crash and Eddie saw Mr. Ar coming over.

"I thought I told you not to act up in class!"

Crash and Eddie ran back to their seats and sat down. What a mistake they made.

"Hey, I'm going to try out for dancing," Sid said to his possum buddies at lunch time.

"Why?" Crash asked.

"Because it's fun!"

"But nobody cares about you dancing."

"So what? It's not like they're totally against me."

"Actually, we are," the female deer finally said. "Don't even try it. Do not try out for it."

"Why not?"

"Because you are a goof ball."

"Yeah," the female beaver said, "why are you even here? Nobody likes you. You're a jerk toward girls."

"Yeah, go home!" another animal cried out.

"Hey, leave him alone!" a female voice shouted out, which turned out to be Kylie.

"Why should we?!" the female deer asked.

"You have no talent!" the female beaver cried out.

Sid, Crash, and Eddie were not getting a good treatment that day. But it was big. And now they got the truth. Nobody wanted them around. Nobody.

"Manny, get me out of here!" Sid cried out, wishing that the mammoth would randomly come.

"Oh, now you're calling your elder?!"

"Hey, leave him alone!" Eddie exclaimed. "Just because he wants to try something new, there's no reason to make fun of him!"

"Yeah, he's our friend, and we want you to leave him alone!" Crash exclaimed.

"Losers!" they all shouted. "Losers!"

"He's the only friend we've got here!" Crash exclaimed again.

"Yeah," said Eddie, "and he's the only one who we trust. So shut up!"

"Crash, Eddie!" Mrs. Beauty Feather exclaimed. "Come to my office, now!"

"No!" a familiar voice cried out.

The possums gasped when they saw Ellie. What was she doing here? Did she not trust them?

"What's going on?" the bird asked Ellie. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask if my brothers and Sid want to keep coming to this school!" she replied.

Sid, Crash, and Eddie were in shock. "Ellie, I don't understand," said Sid.

"Honey, I do understand you," said Ellie. "Do you guys want to go home?"

"Yes!" the possums exclaimed.

"Then come on!" the female mammoth started to walk with her brothers, when she noticed that Sid wasn't coming. "Sid, are you coming?"

"Is Diego ever coming back?" Sid asked curiously.

"Don't count on it."

The sloth quickly ran toward the female mammoth and the possums, and left. Sid then turned one last time, and looked at Kylie. He waved at her, and she waved back. They knew that they would see each other again, but not here.

"I can't believe you're letting us stay home," said Eddie, on the way back to the cave.

"I didn't want you guys to go to school from the beginning," Ellie replied.

"Are you sure this is ok, Ellie?" Sid asked.

"Only if it's ok with you, honey."

"Of course it is."

When the four animals got to the cave, Manny was in no surprise that Sid and the possums came back with Ellie. At first he didn't like the idea, but then he begin to think that Ellie was right, and that they could learn things as a family.

"Oh, thank you, Manny!" the sloth ran over, and hugged the mammoth's trunk.

"Ok, Sid, it's not that big of a deal."

Sid didn't let go. He was still hugging the mammoth tightly, with his eyes closed.

"Ok Sid, get off." He knocked the sloth off, and walked toward Ellie, who gave him a big grin.

"I feel much better," the female mammoth said.

Manny only smiled, and wrapped his trunk around hers.

"Aww, that's really cute," said Sid.

Manny gave the sloth an angry look. "Sid, shut up now."

"But you guys love each other. And it's really nice to see all that smooching again." The sloth gagged, when Diego grabbed his neck.

"Why don't we just celebrate that you're back," said the tiger, and released the sloth's throat.

"Oh, Diego!" Sid wrapped his arms around the tigers neck, and hugged him. "I miss you so much! I'm never going back there, never."

"Ok Sid, get off!" the tiger gently punched Sid in the stomach, who let go.

"I know what I wanna do," said Eddie.

"What's that?" Ellie asked.

"Water park!"

So it was so. The six happy animals went to the water park, all jumping in the water, sliding on slides, and having the times of their lives.

"I am so happy," said Ellie.

"Me too, Ellie," Manny replied. "It's nice to have things back to normal."

"You mean it?"

"I do. I actually did miss them the whole time."

Ellie smiled.

Sid tried to get along with the happy kids, who continuously beat on him. "Ok, stop that!" he cried.

The kids only laughed, making fun of the sloth.

Sid walked away, when he saw one of the most prettiest female sloth in the world. He grinned, and walked toward her. "Hey," he started.

"Who are you, and what to you want?" she asked.

"Usted es la pereza sexiest que he visto alguna vez."

"Sorry, I don't know Spanish."

"It's French! Isn't it?"

"Nope. Now leave me alone, and go hit on another girl."

Sid turned around and walked away. "Don't mind if I do."

Diego smiled at the sloth who came toward him, and just shook his head. "You are impossible."

Scrat hopped with his acorn to a new place he has never been to. There seemed to be tall rocky hills that were almost ten feet tall. It looked interesting, but he could tell that there was nothing to take his acorn. Nothing.

The squirrel looked around, just to make sure. Nothing. He sat his acorn down, so he could get a drink of water.

But when he stepped away, he suddenly heard some strange sound, and looked back. There were termites everywhere coming from the rocky hills, and they all started crawling on Scrat's acorn. "AHHHHH!"

THE END

**SP-ok, so what did you think of my story? I didn't think it was good, since I didn't put so much effort into it. But if you have any suggestions, then I will try to put your ideas in my next story! **

**Oh, you're probably wondering something. Earlier, when Sid was hitting on that girl in school in this chapter, and he said something in Spanish to her. "Usted es atractivo" means "You are sexy". And at then end of the story when he was hitting on the other girl, "Usted es la pereza sexiest que he visto alguna vez"; that means "You are the sexiest sloth I have ever seen." I actually went to a website to translate that in Spanish. And also, it is true that Campo Del Sid does mean Field of Sid in French. **

**So I hope you liked the story! Remember, review and give me some suggestions for my next story!**


End file.
